


Stopwatches and Atrocious Manners

by sundayrain26



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien anatomy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically hermaphrodite, Double Sexed, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Sort of? - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, mentions of mpreg, potential future mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sundayrain26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story begins by filling in a few blanks in the series. Ever wanted to know what Ianto meant when he'd told Gwen about Jack's 'atrocious manners' Or what exactly they did with the stopwatch? Read to find the answers.</p>
<p>Transferring an old fic (2009) from FF.net. It's unfinished and, at this point, may or may not be continued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is exactly ten minutes later as Jack strides into his office to find Ianto standing by his desk, stopwatch in hand. The cog door was just clinking shut behind Owen, Toshiko, and Gwen.

"Right on time, sir," Ianto announces, thumbing the button to stop the hands from ticking.

Jack only grins in response. Sitting on a futon-sofa opposite the desk, he innocently inquires, "So, uh, what'd you have in mind, then?"

Only slightly flustered, Ianto replies, "I thought we could.. time each other.. Oh, you know.."

Jack laughs, reclining with his hands interlocked behind his head. "Yeah, I know I know. Well, come on then. Have a seat."

Ianto obliges, stopwatch in hand in his lap.

After a moment, Jack rests an arm across Ianto's shoulders. "Ah, come on now. Don't be shy." He looms near, grinning as Ianto leans over to kiss him. They both turn toward one another, hands roaming (Ianto's right one still clutching the silent stopwatch), nearly in each others laps. As they part for air, Ianto tugs his tie loose. Jack chuckles, asking cheekily, "Gettin' warm?" Ianto doesn't reply, only pulls his tie off and tosses it aside before tackling the top few buttons of his shirt, followed by his suit jacket which promptly joins the tie. Their lips join once more and Jack begins to unhook the buttons keeping him from Ianto's chest. Ianto makes a noise, but doesn't try to stop him. The shirt falls open as Jack pulls it loose from his pants and slides it back off his arms.

Ianto gasps as Jack's mouth slinks down his neck to his collarbone and back again, pausing only to bite and suck at the pale flesh. His hands clumsily yank Jack's suspenders from his shoulders and go to work at the four buttons done up the front of his shirt. Jack nips at his skin and he gasps, hands flying back to grip his shoulders before they'd freed a single button. Silently, Jack straightens up and calmly makes quick work of the buttons Ianto had abandoned. He tugs the bottom from the waistband of his trousers and let it slip down his arms to fall behind him. Ianto's hands glide down the soft white t-shirt that had been revealed. Jack grins. "Want that gone, too?" He scoffs at the cocky face before him and roughly pulls the shirt up, forcing Jack's arms skyward. The shirt joins their steadily growing piles of clothing. Warm hands come to rest on either side of his face as Jack's mouth descends upon his. Their kiss grows intense and Ianto barely notices Jack's hands moving until he feels one of them slip between his pants and his skin. He sucks in a breathe and hastily moves to undo his belt and pants, standing to shove them down and kick off his shoes. Jack chuckles deep in his throat and follows suit, taking his dear time in carefully peeling off his socks as Ianto sits anxiously in his boxers. Jack edges his own boxers down to reveal a thick, erect cock. Stepping out of them, he reclaims his seat as a very red Ianto swallows and snatches up his stopwatch. Jack laughs again, slinking an arm around Ianto. "Shall we?" he questions huskily, fingering the elastic band of Ianto's boxers.

"Oh yes," breathes Ianto, suddenly jerking up to shove the last article of clothing from his body before launching an all out attack on Jack's mouth. Jack pulls the younger man into his lap and they both moan at the contact.

"Might want to start that stopwatch," Jack gasps. Surprisingly quickly, the ticking begins. As the minutes are clocked, they become more desperate for contact, hands grasping anything and everything within reach. Their sweat-slicked skin sticks as Jack shifts to lay Ianto out on the sofa beneath him. Frustrated with the lack of room, he reaches for a lever on the side and shoves the back down to create a full-size bed. Sans the sheets and pillows. Ianto takes the chance to slither down and licks the bare, toned stomach above him. The muscles tense and he can see Jack craning his neck to look down at him. Smiling, he pulls Jack's face to his and they continue their battle for dominance; though it was quite clear that Ianto had no problem with being dominated.

Suddenly the warmth resting upon him is gone as Jack springs off the futon to his desk. After a bit of rummaging, he returns with a tube. Strange place to store lube.. but Ianto didn't care what his boss kept in his desk; he was just grateful that he was prepared to do this properly. It'd've been rubbish to have to stop at this point. Not wasting a minute, Jack squeezes a bit into his hand and smoothes it over his hands, gliding them down Ianto's chest and stomach and up his legs. Ianto throws his legs wide open and tilts his hips up, wordlessly telling Jack what he wanted.

Tutting, but obliging the younger man's wish, he rubs more lube over his fingers and lets the middle one play over the tight entrance before gently easing in. His finger wiggles a while and then is joined by his pointer finger. By the time he's finished, Ianto's whimpering and squirming, blue eyes pleading with Jack. His voice had become a deep and seductive moan, "Please."

He draws back and gathers another handful of lube, staring Ianto in the eyes as he spreads it over himself; it was impossible for him to ignore that tone in his voice. Panting, Ianto pulls his legs up. Jack presses against him and he whimpers. "Shh.. Relax," murmurs Jack, one hand softly caressing his face. He breathes deep and swallows, willing his body to loosen up. Both pairs of blue eyes locked on the other, Jack eases himself in slowly, stopping only once he's fully engulfed by Ianto's heat. Ianto's legs shift, one going to rest over his shoulder, the other curling around his back. Jack leans closer to kiss him. "You alright?"

Between soft pecks, Ianto mumbles, "Yeah." They kiss languidly and his hands play with Jack's hair and smooth over his back and neck and shoulders. He's the first to move, jerking his hips upward, only to moan at the sensation. Lavishing Ianto's neck with his tongue, Jack begins rocking back and forth, in and out. "Jaaaaaaack." The most delicious strangled groans fill the room as Ianto is pressed into the thin futon. Feeling his excitement coil and gather deep in his belly, Ianto recalls his beloved stopwatch. "Jack, the stopwatch," he gasps.

"Don't care 'bout the damn stopwatch," grunts Jack, smashing his lips over Ianto's in a rough, sloppy kiss. He feeds a hand down between their gyrating bodies to grip Ianto's throbbing shaft. Hardly a second later, white hot liquid spatters them both. Ianto's muscles quiver and constrict around Jack, causing him to come with a shout.

"Mmm.. Ianto." Jack sinks down to rest upon the other man, nuzzling the smooth skin of his neck with his face. They lay in one another's arms, bathing in the afterglow. After a long while, Jack lifts himself up, wrinkling his nose at the feel of the thick fluid drying on his stomach and sticking to Ianto. Now soft, he slips out effortlessly. As much as he wanted to wash them both off, his muscles still felt like jelly, so he pulls a spare, just-in-case blanket from the ground and drapes it over them both. Lying beside Ianto, he pulls the already dozing man toward him for a bit of a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, in the middle of the night, Ianto stirs. He yawns and stretches, moving to sit up. Jack's arms remain around his middle. "Where r'ya going?"

"Bathroom," he replies, carefully lifting Jack's arms from him so he could stand. He cringes at the sensation in his back, but stays silent as he shuffles toward the small bathroom connected to Jack's office. The futon creaks behind him and Jack's naked form joins him.

At his questioning glance, he gestures to his stomach, replying, "Need to wash up." Ianto nods, cheeks a faint pink, relieving himself as Jack searches for a washcloth. He wets it and starts wiping the crusting remains of their pleasure from his skin. Rinsing the washcloth, he approaches Ianto and begins to clean him off as well.

Face reddening, Ianto murmurs his thanks as Jack takes care to gently remove the milky liquid that had been dripping from his backside. Wringing out the cloth and draping it over the edge of the sink, Jack turns to Ianto, taking his face in his hands to kiss him gently. Ianto's hands rest on Jack's waist and they hold one another for a short time before Jack leads them back to the futon. Much to Ianto's horror, his stopwatch lay silent on the hard floor beside the bed. Carefully kneeling to pick it up, he gasps as he notices the broken state of it. Jack sits on the futon nearby and frowns at him. "Ah, Ianto, I'm sorry. It must've been knocked off the sofa." Ianto nods silently and carefully lays it out on the edge of the futon.

"Don't worry about it, sir.. I've got others."

"Hey, now, what're you doin' calling me sir? After what we did?" He smirks.

"Oh, sorry, s-Jack," Ianto mumbles back shyly, ducking his head down as he has to correct himself.

Jack smiles and reaches for Ianto, pulling him over to him. "Lets sleep.. We've got a few hours before the others'll be in." Ianto doesn't argue, just lays beside him. Jack gently pushes him onto his side and he scoots forward to lay behind him. Draping an arm over his waist, he kisses the back of Ianto's neck.

"How'm I supposed to sleep with you doin' that?" Ianto questions, trying to sound irritated, though he really sounded more amused.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Jack stares down at him thoughtfully. "Who said anything about sleeping?"

Ianto rolls his eyes, replying sarcastically, "I believe you did." He rolls onto his back so he can better look at his lover's face. Jack shrugs evasively, running a hand down Ianto's side to his hip. He leans down to kiss the slightly swollen lips before him. Ianto's hand finds its way to the side of Jack's neck, clearly having no qualms about a second round. Jack, quite pleased, shuffles closer to Ianto, pressing his freshly renewed excitement against the other man's side. Ianto stares up at the older man, rolling his eyes again and mumbling, "You're insatiable."

Jack grins, replying with a smug, "So I've been told."

Taking advantage of Jack's momentary distraction, Ianto shoves Jack onto his back and straddles the man. Jack looks surprised, but only yanks Ianto down to him for a rough kiss. Their freshly cleaned bodies become slick with sweat once again as they grow increasingly aroused. Feeling quite bold, Ianto rolls his hips up and down along Jack's hard shaft

Jack sucks in breath. "Oh, you're asking for it." When Ianto doesn't stop this maddening movement, Jack shoves him over onto his back and, pushing Ianto's legs wide, thrusts straight into him; Ianto was still a bit loose from their previous endeavors.

Ianto, more than caught of guard, shouts at the sudden sensation. His head rolls back and his legs clamp tight around Jack's hips. They go at it with reckless abandon, both panting for air and groaning with pleasure. It's not long before Ianto spurts over their stomachs and Jack fills Ianto with a hot rush of passion. Jack rolls off him with a large, contented sigh, limbs sprawling across the cheap futon. Ianto takes a moment to recapture his breath before draping himself over Jack's chest. "Your manners are atrocious," he chides, fighting a yawn.

Jack wraps his arms around him. "I didn't hear you complaining."

Ianto scoffs, but cuddles closer with another yawn, intent on getting some sleep before morning. "Y'know, I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow," he comments as he drifts off to sleep. Jack only smirks into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the cog door rolling open awakens him. His brow furrows. Why was he sleeping in the hub? He stretches and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning. His eyes open and he peers around. The night before floods back into his mind. Shit! He sits bolt upright, regretting it immediately. He had a hell of a twinge in his lower back. Oh, hell.. why did Jack's office have to have glass walls? He hurriedly ducks back down for the fear of one of the team seeing him. Owen would never let him live this down if he caught him. Ianto can hear the sounds of banter being thrown back and forth. It sounded like the entire team was in. The only one he couldn't hear was that familiar American accent. Damn. He curses Jack silently under his breathe.

He figures the best he can hope was for Jack to come back and perhaps help cover for him. Cautious, he peers out to see where everyone was. Naturally, the one day they weren't being attacked by something or other.. Everyone was just idling around the hub. If he got up, he'd be in plain sight.

He rolls to the edge of the futon and peers around. Were his clothes still around? Surely Jack wouldn't be so cruel as to leave him here with only a blanket? Ianto about cries out in frustration. The one time Jack had to be tidy. He flops back on to the futon, stifling an annoyed groan.

And it was that moment Jack chose to make his appearance. He waltzes through the hub, grinning cheerily at Gwen, Tosh, and Owen. He strides into his office, shutting the door behind him and turning to Ianto, fighting back a wave of laughter.. and failing.

Ianto glares, his face turning a brilliant shade of red in his anger. "How dare you?!" he whispers fervently, pulling himself on to his stomach.

"I'm.. aha," he breaks off laughing. "I'm sorry. You were sleepin' like the dead." Jack glances at the others in the hub before heading back to the bathroom. He'd hung up Ianto's suit, fearing the hell he'd go through if the man found it strewn across the floor. Still biting back a grin, he lays the clothing out at the end of the futon. "Get dressed and.. you might wanna go check your, erm, hair." He certainly wasn't about to point out the impressive hickey he'd left on his neck last night.. No need to hurry along the punishment.

"You need blinds for this bloody office," Ianto mutters as he sits up and quickly dresses himself. The clothes were soft and slightly wrinkled, but they were the best he had at the moment. With a final pointed look at Jack, he stalks off to the bathroom. He slams the door shut and steps over to have a pee. He runs a hand through his hair. "Ugh.." It was grimy with sweat. He zips up his trousers, flushes and side-steps to wash his hands. He catches the sight of himself in the mirror and about has a stroke. Not only is his hair sticking out in every direction imaginable, he is sporting a vibrant red hickey on his neck, just below his ear. He curses. Too high for his collar or even a scarf to cover and too low for his short hair to stand a chance at hiding it. He pulls at tufts of his hair, trying in vain to cover it, even a little bit.

Finally, he sighs and rushes out of the bathroom, giving Jack, who was now sitting behind his desk, a nasty look. Jack bites his lips to hold back laughter and shrugs. Ianto rolls his eyes and steps out into the hub. He was planning on making himself exceedingly scarce today. He hurries to make coffees for the team and then proceeds to deliver them to each individual. His gait is somewhat stiff and awkward and he tries to keep his hickey facing away from everyone as often as he could manage.

He's almost made it when Owen walks around him. He double takes and huffs out a laugh. "Ianto, is that what I think it is?"

"What's that now?" Ianto replies smoothly, fighting the urge to run and throttle Jack.

"Mate, you've a huge hickey on your neck!" he blurts out. "Wow, good for you mate. Probably time you got some, 'specially after the cyber chick."

Ianto's face flushes red, though it's unclear whether it is due to embarrassment or anger. Quite possibly, it was a mix of the two. "How dare you," he growls, moving to punch Owen square in the jaw.

Owen staggers back, mildly surprised, but ready to return blows. Gwen rushes to him and fights to hold him back while Tosh does the same to Ianto. The commotion draws the Captain from his office. "What's all the fuss about?" he calls out as he approaches, face serious. Gwen quickly, quietly explains what had taken place. Lips pursed, Jack stalks nearer. Disregarding any notion of personal space, he thrusts his index finger under Owen's nose. "Out," he commands, his voice dangerously low.

Slack-jawed, Owen stutters, "Wh – what?"

Jack had already turned away, nearly quivering with his displeasure. Upon hearing Owen response and all the disbelief and indignance behind it, he swivels around on the spot. "You heard me. Out," he rumbles. "That was entirely uncalled for." Visibly reining in his anger, he shifts and crosses his arms. "You can return when you've learned to bite your tongue."

Owen easily shakes free from Gwen's grasp; she was gaping at the situation. He makes a step toward Jack, then glances at each of the team before storming out of the hub.

Gwen continues to stare at Jack while Tosh reticently back-steps away. Ianto is still standing where he'd been when Tosh grabbed him, uncharacteristically hunched forward, huffing for air with a few silent tear trails running down his cheeks. Unseeing blue eyes stare off at the floor.

Frustrated beyond all reason, Jack runs a hand through his hair and turns to the girls. "You can both have the day off.. I'll let you know if anything happens."

Gwen looked prepared to say something, but Jack's stare keeps her silent. Instead she gathers up her things and walks out, Tosh not far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto still hasn't moved once the cog door has rolled closed with a resounding clunk. Jack paces about, using the pretext of making sure everything was in order to allow his temper to wane. Finally he runs out of things to do and he turns to face the Welshman. He heaves a heavy sigh and runs a hand through his hair before slowly approaching.

He had yet to move aside from the regular tremors coursing through him when he realizes Jack isn't wandering around any longer. Ianto can see him standing there in his peripheral vision.

Jack stops within arm's reach, his face drawn. "Ian-" he stops, thinking better as he notices his hand reaching for the man. He lets it fall to his side. "I'm sorry."

Ianto releases a shuddering breathe he hadn't been aware that he'd been holding. He peers up at Jack, his head still angled down. Jack was taking the blame. He didn't blame Jack anymore. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he'd initiated the entire occurrence. He wants to say as much and his mouth opens, but he can't seem to gain control over his vocal chords. Instead he steps forward into Jack, tentatively wrapping his arms around his waist and nestling his head against a strong shoulder.

Jack, who had been silently working his jaw as if to speak, promptly shuts his mouth and brings his arms up around the younger man, one around his middle, the other nestling Ianto's head against the space between his neck and shoulder. Jack can feel tears soaking through his shirt to dampen his skin. He gently strokes the hair at the base of the Welshman's head, the twinge of guilt in his gut pushing him to be patient.

After standing there for in indeterminable length of time, Ianto lifts his head to peer pitifully at Jack.

The look in Ianto's eyes tugs at Jack's heart as he pleads, "What can I do?"

Ianto tries to speak, but the words don't come to him. Instead, he presses his mouth to Jack's, hoping to convey his need.

Jack starts to protest, but catches on. Pulling back slightly, he murmurs, "Anything you need." He plants sweet kisses around Ianto's mouth before kissing him properly, soft and gentle.

Neither of them do anything to hasten their actions, Jack being patient and Ianto being consoled. Jack dutifully lavishes Ianto's face with feather-soft kisses before moving on to his neck and throat.

A short huff of a sigh escapes Ianto. "I love you," he breathes, almost quiet enough to miss.

Jack mumbles against soft skin, "Come with me." He takes Ianto's hand and leads him into his office. Ianto makes a move for the futon, but Jack tugs him in a different direction. He releases Ianto's hand to crouch down and open the hatch to his makeshift bedroom. He glances at Ianto and motions toward the ladder, welcoming the Welshman into his private den.

There's a severe shortage of space in Jack's tiny bunker. A bed dominates the area and there's a small dresser stuffed in the corner that seemed to be doubling as a nightstand. Ianto carefully settles himself on the bed, cross-legged with his hands in his lap as he watches Jack descend.

Jack sits on the edge of the bed, kicks his shoes off and turns to face Ianto. Silently, he removes Ianto's suit jacket, thoughtfully folding it before placing it on the floor. He takes the man's face in his hands and flutters kisses across his cheeks, over his nose, down his jaw to his throat. Slowly, he eases Ianto back on to the bed. He leans over Ianto's torso as he lavishes soft skin with loving touches. He moves back up to kiss the Welshman's slightly parted lips. He's every action, every touch is gentle, exuding affection. His fingers deftly free the row of buttons down his shirt one by one. Pulling the fabric apart, he showers kisses down Ianto's neck to his chest.

Ianto levers himself up a bit to allow Jack to remove his shirt entirely. Jack promptly returns his attentions to roaming down the man's chest to his stomach. His fingers detour to toy with pink nipples – producing a breathy moan from Ianto – before dancing down to unbuckle his belt. He fingers the trouser button a moment before popping it free and nudging the zipper down. He nuzzles his nose against the smooth belly, letting his tongue probe the inviting belly button, causing Ianto to gasp and jerk. Jack lightly kisses the area and tugs Ianto's trousers and pants off as he lifts his hips. He takes the time to remove shoes and socks before returning to his previous position. Clumsy fingers grasp at Jack, tugging at his shirt, trying to reach the buttons. Jack was entirely overdressed in his opinion.

Jack shifts up to allow his shirt to be unbuttoned before he shrugs it off and rises to remove his own pants and the soft cotton tee. He rejoins Ianto, settling between his legs, running his hands up pale thighs. Ianto meets his eyes as he leans over to kiss all around his lower abdomen, hips and upper thighs. The Welshman twitches in anticipation. Jack presses a modest kiss to the pink head and trails wet kisses down to the base. He nips at Ianto's balls lightly and carefully sucks one into his mouth. Ianto's hands curl into the bed sheets and a shudder runs through him.

A smile tugs at Jack's lips as they drift up to close around Ianto. Ianto moves a hand to Jack's head, gently pulling his fingers through soft hair. Jack licks him and swallows him down in one smooth, practiced motion. Ianto's hand clenches in his hair and a half strangled moan is all the encouragement he needs. His head begins to bob gently, cheeks hollowing, tongue swirling. One hand fondles Ianto's balls while the other twists down to press at his entrance. His middle finger pops through and he carefully probes about.

Ianto nearly jumps from his skin, his hips jerking down onto Jack's hand and back up into his mouth. Wanton moans fill the small space and his grip on Jack's hair tightens considerably.

Impervious to the feeling of his hair being pulling, Jack merely increases the tempo, intensely focused on the task at hand. His mouth and fingers move in a delightful rhythm. Soon, he can feel Ianto's balls tighten up and he doubles his efforts.

Ianto's to the point of seeing stars behind his eyelids as he fairly howls Jack's name, his body quaking violently.

Thick, warm fluid shoots into his mouth and he greedily swallows the lot of it. His fingers gingerly milk his prostate, until Ianto's trembling muscles have ceased. He lets him slip from his mouth, leaving a wet kiss there before shuffling up to lay his head on Ianto's smooth stomach. He can hear a muffled heartbeat racing and air rushing through lungs. A tender hand pets his hair and caresses his face. He looks up to find Ianto peering down at him.

He pulls himself up to kiss those soft lips and they're drawn into a lazy session of making out. Ianto's hands roam, one eventually trailing down to find Jack quite aroused. He makes a muted sound against Jack's lips as he takes him in his hand. Jack pulls back, extricating himself from the Welshman's grasp, murmuring, "I'm fine." He settles beside Ianto and pulls the younger man to him.

Ianto opens his mouth to object, but is cut off by Jack's lips otherwise distracting him. "Shh, take a nap," he hears. He sighs softly, but rests his head on Jack's chest, one arm draped over his torso and a leg hooked over the one nearest to him. He would just have to repay Jack when he awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometime later – he's not sure how much time has passed – Ianto stirs in Jack's arms. Strangely enough, Jack appears to still be asleep. He cocks his head and simply nestles back down lazily. For the lack of other things to do, his hand begins to trace out random patterns along Jack's toned chest and stomach. He outlines the ribs, the muscles, following whichever curve took his fancy. One of his finger trips over a nipple, drawing a faint sleepy moan from Jack's throat. Ianto grins. His hand wanders not so aimlessly down to find Jack beginning to stiffen. He lets his fingers dance about, teasing first the length then his balls before curling his fingers around him. He gives it a few gentle tugs while his mouth latches on to Jack's exposed neck. He nibbles at the skin behind his ear and leaves a wet trail down to suckle his nipple and roll it between his teeth. Jack twitches in his hand. A smug grin tugs at his lips; time to repay his Captain.

Carefully, he slips out from under Jack's arm and trails his mouth to his groin, detouring only to pay special attention to his navel and hipbone. He kisses the inside of Jack's thigh softly then moves to lick his rapidly hardening length. A sort of strangled sound escapes Jack in his sleep. Ianto closes his lips over the head, caressing with his tongue. A hand on his head makes him jolt slightly. He glances up to find Jack propping himself up on one elbow to watch. Their eyes meet and Ianto swallows Jack down as far as he can manage.

Jack releases a sharp breathe, strokes Ianto's cheek as he slowly bobs up and down a few times. He grasps at Ianto's ear and pulls at him. The Welshman comes to a halt, his wide-eyed curious gaze made strangely erotic Jack's tip in mouth. Jack tugs again and Ianto lets go with a faint wet sound.

Jack reaches at him with both hands now, drawing him up for a kiss. Their tongues dance and they press their hips together, enjoying the feeling of skin-on-skin. Quite a few minutes later, Jack brings his legs up around Ianto's hips, pressing him down with the heels of his feet. In between sloppy wet kisses, Ianto murmurs, "Jack.. can I…?"

Jack hums an eager agreement, nearly gasping, "Please."

"Where?"

"Over there." A vague gesture to the dresser slash night stand.

Ianto stretches over, fumbling with various items on the table's surface before returning triumphantly with a bottle of lube. He pops it open, pours some on his fingers and wastes no time in driving them into Jack. Groans fill his ears and he leans in for another kiss as Jack grinds down against his hand.

He's only worked up to two fingers when Jack's reluctantly shoving his hand away and drawing his knees up, bearing himself to Ianto. The Welshman gives him a look, ready to retort. Jack cuts him off with a quick, "'m fine. Jus' go."

Ianto nearly shakes his head in something between amusement and disbelief as he coats himself with a fresh palm-full of lube. He shuffles closer, carefully nudging against Jack until he gives way. Both men are gasping and sucking in air, fingers curling around whatever is within reach. Jack hooks his ankles around Ianto's waist and sharply yanks him forward, pulling him in the rest of the way.

The sudden sensation causes Ianto to groan obscenely and curl down toward Jack. "Nngh.. mm… want it to.. last," he pants.

Jack grunts in agreement and firmly holds Ianto to him with his legs, giving them both a chance to adjust to the sensation. There's a few moments filled with the two of them gasping before Ianto pulls Jack's face to his, kissing him tenderly. They both begin to move, undulating against one another, gradually forming a steady rhythm. Ianto's sure to keep it even and slow. As they both get closer, desperately dragging themselves closer and closer to the peak, his resolution begins to waver slightly. Jack's hands grope at his ass, intently dragging him back faster each time. Their lips break apart as Jack's head rolls back into the pillow, moaning.

Ianto struggles to resist the chants of 'more' and 'faster' and 'deeper' that spill forth from Jack's beautiful wet lips. Despite his initial plan of slow, he soon finds himself moving quicker, abiding Jack's wishes. He props himself up on one arm, braced against Jack's shoulder and contorts a hand between them, fisting Jack in time with his thrusts.

Their breathes grow short and abrupt keening noises fill the small space. It's hard to say which of them reaches the verge first. Hands grasp at one another, clinging on for dear life as the colours dance behind their eyelids. A stifled moan sounds from Ianto as he buries his face against Jack's chest, the tenor of Jack's pleasured cry resonating in his ears.

They ride the waves of their orgasms together. Breathing hard, hearts still racing, they collapse into a sweaty, tangled mess.

A short while later when they regain proper awareness, Ianto's sprawled across Jack, nestled in his arms. Jack stirs, kissing the top of his head. "I could get used to that sort of wake-up call," he murmurs lazily.

Ianto grins against his chest, half-heartedly replying with a wry, "Figured you'd like that." He sighs contentedly, wriggles away just far enough to slip free from Jack and settles back down, safe in his lover's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

The two doze for a while, each man lulled by the other's warmth. Jack wakes long before Ianto and just lays there, content to stroke Ianto's rather mussed hair and hold the man as he sleeps. An indeterminate length of time later, Ianto begins to stir. They lay together for a while, just loving on each other, caresses and kisses. Soon the complaints from their stomachs for food draw them out of bed in search of sustenance.

The day passes rather uneventfully rift activity-wise. For Jack and Ianto, they fall into a fairly comfortable balance of boss-employee and lovers. Ianto often stays the night at the hub with Jack. On occasion they both retire to Ianto's flat.

The hub remains rather peaceful. Gwen becomes engrossed in the unfortunate death of a young man who appeared to be an eccentric fan of Torchwood. The team is surprised by the discovery of a Dogon Sixth Eye at the centre of the mess. Turns out he wasn't all hot air.

It's not long before their quiet time is interrupted by a vintage plane flying through the rift. Unfortunately only the youngest of the three manages to adjust to life in their future. Diane had left, leaving Owen in a heap of unstable remains. John Ellis had vanished with Ianto's car. Jack hadn't elaborated on what had happened in the hours that he had been gone in search of the man but Ianto had smelt the petrol vapor on him and seen the red rims of his eyes as he snuck by to hide in his office. He quickly aborted his plans of following Jack, deciding it best to allow him some space.

The hub is eerily quiet as Ianto files away the last of the paperwork concerning the Sky Gypsy and her time-traveling passengers. The rest of the team has long since gone home and Jack is still holed up in his office, reclined in his office chair, toying absently with the recently acquired Dogon Sixth Eye. Ianto's lips quirk in a faint sad smile. "I believe that's supposed to be in the archive, sir," he reprimands without any ire.

Jack looks over with a mock expression of annoyance but sets the item down safely on his desk. Ianto crosses the room to him and Jack draws him into a kiss. Ianto can smell stale air lingering around him and the vague scent of death. He shudders softly and grasps Jack's face in his hands, fighting back the feeling burning away at his eyes and throat. He hated to not be there for Jack when he died. He hated when Jack died. He always felt so helpless.

Sensing his distress, Jack stands and leads Ianto to the little bunker beneath his office. They descend the ladder and, after removing their shoes, settle on the bed. Jack's expression is carefully guarded, keeping his pain masked in favour of offering comfort to his lover. He gently eases Ianto's clothing from him and Ianto returns the favour. As Ianto peels away the last bit of Jack's clothing, he pushes at him to get him to lie back. He bypasses Jack's mouth, drawn to the smooth expanse of throat before him. He loved the way Jack tasted. Never before had he ever been so eager to get his mouth on another's flesh. Perhaps Jack hadn't been messing with him when he'd mentioned 51st century pheromones. Whatever it was, it was downright intoxicating.

Ianto mouths his way down Jack's body, careful to not leave one single patch of his skin unattended to. It was his silent, erotic inventory of his lover's body. There was never any visible evidence left on Jack's skin when he returned from a death but Ianto was always anxious to confirm this for himself. His lips flutter over Jack's hipbone and he shuffles down to inspect one leg, right down to his toes than back up the other. He pointedly ignores his Captain's twitching erection in favour of burying his nose against his balls, breathing in the musty scent. He presses a gentle kiss to the soft flesh and noses them out of the way. His hands grab at Jack's legs, lifting them and indicating for Jack to bend them. Jack gladly obliges and rolls his hips up, pushing himself up on his toes to give Ianto more room. Ianto snakes his tongue along Jack's perineum, marveling in the silky warmth. His hand presses up against his balls, holding them securely out of his way as he moves south. He latches his lips over ridged skin, suckling softly and laving his tongue over Jack's entrance, drawing a stifled groan from somewhere further up the bed. Caressing Jack's thigh with his free hand, he thrusts his tongue firmly into Jack a few times. He wasn't really a huge fan of rimming but he loved to hear those delicious sounds fall from Jack's lips.

He's had all he can handle for the moment and withdraws his tongue with an apologetic kiss. Instead, he moves to explore Jack's perineum once more. He presses his tongue to the base of his balls and he's surprised to find it exceptionally warm; more so than he'd noticed before. "Mm, you're really warm," he mumbles against Jack, doubting that he could hear him. He presses against the spot again and feels it give slightly. More than he thought it should. His brow furrows and he moves his free hand to examine the area as well. The pad of his thumb rests beside his tongue and wiggles softly between what seems to be folds of skin. He tentatively presses further and gasps when he feels wet warmth surround the digit.

A sharp intake of breath sounds above him and Jack jerks violently away. "Holy hell," he breathes, dazed, eyes wide open. Ianto jolts away like a child caught doing something naughty and stares back at Jack, his jaw slack. Jack sits up, shuffling toward the head of the bed, looking quite flushed and more than a little sheepish.

That had felt terribly familiar; something he'd not felt since he'd been with Lisa. "God.. Jack, was that…?" Ianto breathes in disbelief, not daring to ask directly.

Jack, panting, leans back against the headboard, his head tilted back as a resigned look falls upon him. Eyes closed, he nods faintly, waits a moment and then peers at Ianto without moving his head.

All Ianto can manage to say is, "How?"

Jack takes a moment, trying to slow his rapidly expanding and contracting chest cavity. He was breathing entirely too hard and was actually beginning to have his vision tunnel. "This isn't.. quite how I, uhh… hoped you'd find that," he gasps out between breathes. At Ianto's baffled and expectant look, he sighs and closes his eyes, acquiescent to his fate of explaining Ianto's discovery. "It's a genetic mutation.. from the future." Jack hesitates. He was quickly trying to decide what he could tell of the future and what Ianto would be best to remain oblivious to. "Earth becomes an open planet and there's naturally some.. interbreeding with alien life. It's basically nature's next step to supplement reproduction of the human population."

Ianto licks his lips, brow deeply furrowed as his mind whirs with this new information. "Does... does that mean that.. you're an alien?"

Jack grins faintly, though it seems somewhat strained. "No.. technically, I suppose, but in the future, no. Men like me aren't considered aliens."

Ianto hesitates, "… so you.. are a man?"

"You have to ask?" Jack answers wryly. Ianto scoffs at him silently. Jack sighs, "Yeah, I know. Sorry." He understood that this was all quite a shock for his young lover. Despite this, his 51st century logic clashed with 21st century mentality.

"Wait.. does that mean that… you can.. have a baby?" Ianto's face becomes troubled. His mind goes into overdrive as he remembers that trip out when they were still experimenting with the resurrection gauntlet; before Suzie killed herself, before Gwen became a part of their team. He remembered hearing Jack titter on about eostrogen and having a brief laugh. "You've been pregnant before, haven't you?" His words come tumbling out, "You were complaining about eostrogen in the rain, being able to taste it, that at least you wouldn't get pregnant and that you'd never be doin' that again. God, what if I –"

Jack cuts him off with a few fingers pressed to Ianto's mouth. "Shh.. there truly is enough eostrogen in the rain to keep me from getting pregnant."

"But you've –"

"Yeah, I have. I had a son.. years ago – ages ago." He shakes his head. Before Ianto can ask what happened, Jack goes on, "His dad ran off with him. 'S the only kid I had." Only kid that I carried, he amends in his mind.

"But couldn't I –?" Jack raises his hand to cut him off again.

"Technically, yes, but no. Even without the rain, the way we've been having sex," he gestures with a jerk of his head, "still leave the chances incredibly low."

Ianto stares, rolling that over in his mind. "But it's a possibility?"

Jack sighs, tiring of explanations, "With the rain, it would be near impossible."

"Even… even if we did it.. that way?" Ianto questions shyly after a few moments.

Jack's expression turns from shocked to smug. "Why? You want to?" He leers suggestively.

Ianto's face grows red. "Well, without the.. chance of surprises. Why not?"

Jack pulls his Welshman to him with a grin and presses their mouths together. They devolve from their broken conversation to a series of embraces and an exchange of gentle caresses. As they gradually work their way back to their previous states of arousal, Ianto becomes increasingly anxious. His body is tight as he carefully probes his way to Jack's secret opening. "How.. ?"

"Just like you'd think," Jack purrs, reassuring his lover as he explored this evolutionary discovery. "Should stretch me a bit first.. it's been a while." He kisses along the side of Ianto's face, letting his tongue tease his ear. Ianto shudders violently and scrambles for the lube stashed conveniently nearby. His fingers trip over one another as he fights to open the bottle and pour some of the liquid into his hand. He spreads it one-handed over his fingers and quickly returns to his exploration. Jack chuckles, amused, until those gorgeous fingers are worming their way into him. His breath catches in his throat and his hips rise up on their own accord.

A couple minutes of fingering drives the both of them near mad and Ianto is more than glad to comply when Jack grunts for him to 'just fuck him.' Forgoing the lube in their rush (though Jack would later assure Ianto that it wasn't necessary), Ianto bites his lip as he lines himself up and steadily leans in. A groan pours forth, echoed back by Jack as their hips are gradually pulled flush with one another.

"Damn, Jack," Ianto gasps, forehead heavy on Jack's chest. His only reply is a roll of Jack's hips beneath him, sending stars to dance behind his eyelids. They quickly establish a steady rhythm, one not unlike their usual erotic dance. The only difference being the varied intense sensations. Jack is so very tight around Ianto and Jack has not felt such fullness in ages. They both fight to hold on as long as they can, but quickly find themselves slipping off the edge in one another's arms, mouths laving at whatever skin they can reach.

Jack shrieks as he convulses violently beneath his Welshman. His trembles persist until he can feel a soothing warmth filling him, at which point he takes a deep, shuddering gasp of a breath. Ianto has slumped down over Jack, chest heaving with the effort to oxygenate, his body otherwise limp. Jack lazily strokes Ianto's sides, patiently waiting for the man to regain control of his own lungs. One deep breathe, a huge sigh and Ianto finally seems to be coming down. He nestles against Jack's chest, warm and satiated. Rather content with Ianto's weight resting upon him, Jack too sighs and they drift into unconsciousness together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly suggest you read [Ianto Jones Gives Evolution Two Thumbs Up!](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5229565/1/Ianto_Jones_Gives_Evolution_Two_Thumbs_Up) by MorpheusDreams. That is the inspiration for the latest happenings in this chapter.


End file.
